


Not So Tired After All

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, Will Sherrod shows up a the end, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A planned nap is thrown out the window when Chris finds Darren waiting for him in his trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Tired After All

By the time lunch is called, Chris is already exhausted.  Passing out and sleeping for the next twelve hours is all he wants.  That's not possible, though.  But sleeping is.  Glorious sleep is all he looks forward to during his break as he opens the door to his trailer.  Seeing Darren, though, sitting on his couch, arms spread out on the back of the couch, ankle resting up on his knee, and smirk on his lips, Chris knows the opportunity for sleep is gone out the window.

"Hello, Christopher," Darren drawls in a mischievous voice, a gleam to his eyes.

"H-Hi, Dare," Chris' voice falters as he stares at Darren, already feeling the tiredness he felt mere minutes before be pushed away with desire and need.  And that's what Darren can do.  A simple look at him, and Chris feels an ache in his body to be had by him.  He feels a need to be fucked in a way that will leave him unable to function properly for a few hours.

"How are you?"  Darren drops his leg, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning forward, grinning wider.

"Ti-tired," Chris answers even though it's a complete lie.  And he notices Darren see right through the lie.  Can tell by the slightest upturn of the corner of his mouth.

"Tired, huh?"  Darren arches an eyebrow, standing up.  He slowly closes the distance between he and Chris.  Staring into his eyes up close, Chris can see them filled with lust and want.  "Are you sure?"

"No," Chris quietly whispers, softly whimpering when Darren presses close to him, feeling just how turned on he already is.

"Good," Darren growls into his ear.  "Because I think I know what it is you want."

Chris pulls his lower lip between his teeth and moans when Darren starts to palm him over his pants.  Rocking his hips into Darren's hand, the friction sending sparks of pleasure all over his body, he is already desperate for more.

"You want me?"  Darren asks as he nips at Chris' lower lip.

"Yes."

"Want me to fuck you?"  Darren rolls his palm.

"Yes," Chris groans.

"That's what I thought."  Darren takes a step back from Chris.  "Show me how much you want me."

Chris feels a shiver run through him at Darren's words.  Ignoring the heat unfurling in his belly, he starts to strip in front of Darren as he stands back and watches.  This is nothing new.  This is something they do when they both want it.  And at the moment, they both desperately want it.  Chris undresses for Darren, giving him a bit of a show.  Taking his time removing pieces of clothes just tease.  Pushing his underwear off his hips, he kicks them towards Darren when they lay around his feet; laughing when they hit Darren in the chest.

Now standing there naked, Darren's eyes roaming all over him, Chris grips the edge of the counter to stop from wrapping his fingers around his cock.  "I want you," he says to push Darren to do something other than just stand there.

"I said show me how much you want me," Darren says with a deep voice and curl to his lip.  "You getting naked proves nothing."  Darren takes the few steps to Chris, reaching out and tracing a finger around one of his dusty-pink nipples.  Chris whimpers as he does that; bringing the nipple to a peak real quick.  Then he gasp when Darren draws his finger down and slowly drags it along his aching cock, swirling the finger around the tip.  "Show me, Chris," Darren growls again.

Taking notice of the lube on the counter, obviously put there by Darren, Chris takes it and pops the cap.  Squeezing some onto his fingers, turning his back to Darren when he takes a small step back, leaning over the counter some, he reaches behind himself and slowly pushes in with the first finger.  Bearing down on the digit, quickly adjusting, he stretches himself open for Darren.  Pulling out and pushing back in with the finger, looking over his shoulder to see Darren watching him the whole time, Chris groans with pleasure.  Adding a second, and then a third finger, Chris keeps his eyes on Darren as he watches him.  He sees the hunger that slowly fills his eyes as he watches him stretch himself open for his cock.  A small smile appears on his lips at doing that to Darren.

Pulling the three fingers out and thrusting them back in, Chris moans when he manages to brush his prostate.  The urge to reach down and jerk off till he comes is big, but he holds back from doing that.  He wants Darren inside him, and he knows if he were to come now Darren won't fuck him until they get home, which is until late that night.

"Please, Dare," he whines as he rocks his hips back on his fingers, more than ready for Darren's cock.

"Stop," Darren tells him in a slightly demanding voice.

Doing as he's told, Chris stops the movement of his hand, pulling his fingers away.  Bracing both hands on the counter, and sticking his ass out, he looks at Darren over his shoulder again.  "I want you," he says once again.

"You ready for me, baby?"  Darren asks as he works open his jeans.

"Yes."  Chris sighs with relief when he sees Darren pull a condom packet from his pocket and tear it open.

"Ready for my cock?"  Darren rolls on the condom, squeezing lube onto his palm and slicking himself up.  "Ready for me to fill that ass up with my cock?"

"Yes," Chris sighs.  He drops his head and groans when he feels Darren rub the head of his cock over his stretched hole.  Pushing back on Darren's cock to try get him to push in, he moans when Darren starts to slowly sink into his ass.

Feeling hips hit the curve of his ass, Chris groans when Darren barely rocks his hips forward.  "Fuck me, Dare," he tells him as he thrust his hips back.

"Okay."  Based on the way Darren says that word, delight filling his voice, Chris knows he's in for what he asked for.

Darren's hand gripping his hip, the other grabbing at his shoulder, Chris leans more over the counter.  Curling his fingers against the countertop, loudly moaning, Chris arches his back when Darren pulls back till he's stretched open by just the head of his cock before slamming his hips forward.  He fucks him hard and fast; pulling out and thrusting back in.  Darren fucks him so hard that Chris knows there will be bruises where his hipbones hit his ass.  But he loves it.  He loves the forcefulness; loves the urgency that there is, because they don't have much time to draw it out.  Besides, this about fucking; this is about getting off.  This isn't about being slow and sweet.

Groaning when Darren slams his hips forward, hitting his prostate, Chris starts to thrust his hips back on his cock.  Meeting the thrust of Darren's hips into him, reaching behind him to grab at Darren's hip, fingers digging into flesh, Chris whimpers as he pushes to stand up.  Darren pushes into him deeper and deeper, repeatedly burying his cock in his ass over and over.

"Fuck, Dare," Chris groans as he works his hips back.

Other than their moans and whimpers, the sound of skin slapping together is the only other thing Chris hears in his trailer.  He knows if someone were to listen in at his door, they would know exactly what was going on in here.  That thought alone, that someone could be listening to them, turns Chris on further.  It pushes him closer to the edge.

"I'm close," he tells Darren.

"Don't come," Darren growls into his ear as he pushes at his back, bending him over the counter.

Hands at his hips holding him tight, Chris tries not to scream when Darren fucks him harder.  He knows Darren is trying to reach his release. Fucking into him hard, pushing in deep, hitting his prostate, sending white, hot pleasure through him, Chris fights from coming.  He digs his short nails into his palms, hoping the pain will distract him.  But it doesn't.  It adds to the pleasure coursing through his veins.  It makes it harder for him to hold back from reaching down and jerking off till he comes.

Fighting that urge, Chris moans when Darren slams into him one last time, bury himself deep in his ass; he feels him come.  He softly groans as Darren continues to fuck him through his orgasm until he stops.

Feeling Darren pull out, cock still hard between his legs, Chris whimpers when he hears Darren pull his jeans back on a few minutes later.  "Dare, please," he whines, itching to get off.

"Turn around," Darren orders him.

Turning around, staring at Darren, who now sits back on the couch as before, Chris stays where he is doing nothing.  He waits for Darren to say something to him.

"I want to watch you," Darren tells him.  "Entertain me, Chris."

Seeing the grin on Darren's lips, Chris reaches down and takes himself in hand.  With that look, he's going to try his hardest to give Darren the best show possible.

Stroking himself, thumbing at the leaking head, spreading the pre-come all along his cock, Chris works his hips up into his fist.  Tipping his head back and moaning, pleasure tingling under his skin, he can feel the start of his orgasm building low in his belly.

"Slower," Darren tells him.

Moving his hand slower, slower like Darren wants, feeling his eyes on him, Chris presses at the vein on the underside of his cock.  Immediate pleasure shoots through his body.  The urge to move his hand faster grows, but he's not going to disobey what Darren told him to do.  So, slowly dragging his hand up his cock, the intense pleasure building each time he strokes upwards, Chris can feel himself being pulled closer and closer to the edge.

"You close?"  Darren asks with a deep voice dripping with arousal.

"Yes," Chris sighs as he drops his head and locks his eyes with Darren. "So close."

"Come for me."

With those words, moving his hand faster, and working his hips up into his fist harder, Chris feels as everything builds until it's too much.  Body tensing, Chris bites his lower lip from crying out Darren's name as he spills over his fist, and onto his stomach.  Stroking himself through his orgasm until it's too much, until he's too sensitive, he comes to stop.  Standing there, chest heaving, pleasure swimming through his whole body, Chris watches as Darren stands up and walks over to him.

"Thanks for the show," Darren says with a smirk as he leans in and takes Chris' mouth in a hard kiss.

"You're welcome," Chris pants as Darren pulls away.

“Guess you weren’t so tired after all,” Darren jokes with a small laugh.

“Guess not.”  Chris chuckles.

"Now," Darren says.  "If you'll excuse me, I have to go sing."

"Okay," Chris says as he wets some napkins and goes about cleaning himself.

"Oh, by the way, should I stop by after work?"  Darren asks as Chris gets dressed.

"Definitely," Chris replies with a big smile.

"See you later, then," Darren says.

Chris walks up to him and kisses him one last time.  "Bye."

"Bye," Darren replies before opening the door and leaving.  "Oh, hey, Will."  Chris can practically hear the laughter and delight dripping from Darren's voice as he talks, obviously catching Will as he left.  "Nice having you around to help."

Chris bites his lower lip from laughing out loud.  Covering his mouth, he tries to compose himself.

"Is Chris in there?" he hears Will ask, sounding upset; choosing to ignore Darren's comment.

"Yeah," Darren replies to him, still sounding prideful.  "We just finished having a very long, hard conversation.  So, he's free now."

Chris doesn't hear what Will says to that, but he figures it's nothing since he's knocking on his door a few seconds later.  Opening the door to Will standing there looking angered, Chris offers a friendly smile.  He knows what that looks is for, but he's already made it clear to Will with where he stands with him.  "Hey," he tells him in a polite tone.

"You're needed on set."  That's all Will says before turning and walking away.

Closing his door, Chris burst out laughing as he thinks about Darren.  He swears that man will get him in trouble one day.  But he doesn't care, because it would be totally worth it.


End file.
